


Endless

by shimotsukiharu



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsukiharu/pseuds/shimotsukiharu
Summary: 市丸银回来了，带着琐碎的过往和无尽的爱，陪松本乱菊走到生命尽头。





	1. Elapse

尸魂界的时间与其说是漫长，不如说是缓慢。把人界的一秒当作十秒来计算，以人界的一年当作是年来度过，以至于人世的一次生离死别对它来说也不过是沧海一粟。

以至于松本乱菊在度过几百年近乎静止的时间后，有关市丸银的记忆最深刻的，依然是秋日流魂街上遇见的那个眉眼弯弯瘦削单薄的银发少年。

「吃吧。既然饿倒在这里，就说明你也有灵力吧。」

是谁说秋天是恋爱的季节。鲜红的枫叶和泛黄的银杏这类浪漫的代名词从来都不属于流魂街，而苟延残喘的乱菊在寻求生存的同时哪里还有闲情雅致去奢求那些与她无缘的风花雪月。

直到那个将她带离深渊的少年出现。

「我是市丸银，请多指教。」

纤细通透的嗓音，尾音上扬的关西腔，服帖偏冷的银发，白皙细嫩的皮肤，骨节分明的手指。背景是一望无际澄澈的蓝天和萧索的树木，地上细碎的石子隔着绵薄的衣料摩擦着肌肤，依稀微弱的痛感和胃部的痉挛提醒着她仍然保有意识。

乱菊原本以为她会死在那一条无人的街上，但那个干瘪的柿饼带给了她久违的饱腹感，那个银发少年给了她重生的机会。

「乱菊没有生日的话，就把我遇见乱菊的日子作为乱菊的生日吧。」

自作主张地就定下了别人的生日。乱菊在多年后想起那个位于清秋的名为「生日」的日子的由来，在心里暗暗地嘀咕了一句，却掩不住在心底缓缓荡漾开来的层层涟漪，一圈一圈不曾停歇。

那是怎样遥远而近在眼前的记忆。那时还没有现在的一半高，那时的头发刚及肩膀，可是有关那时的记忆却比仅仅几年前以为阴阳相隔时看见的他那如婴儿恬睡般安详的脸庞来得更为清晰。

所以说尸魂界的时间是多么令人费解。想要拼命留存在记忆里的那个人最后的面容模糊不清，而本该褪色的几百年前的故事却在岁月无情的雕琢之后愈发深刻。

也因此，在乱菊以为再也看不到市丸银的十几年后的一个秋日再次遇见了那个与记忆中无太大差别的眉眼弯弯的人时，恍惚时光倒转回几百年前萧条的流魂街，微凉的秋风穿过树林，甜而不腻的柿子特有的香味蓦然窜入鼻间，似乎几百年未变的温润嗓音直戳内心最柔软的地方。

他说：「乱菊。」很久没有被叫过的名字依旧是他的专利，「吃吗？」依旧骨节分明却比记忆里大出一号的手中是一个饱满的柿饼。

她不知道他是怎样从死亡的边缘溜走，她亦不知道这十几年里他在哪里，又干了什么，只是她以为逐渐淡忘的关于冬季大战的记忆又如潮水般席卷而来，那时夺眶而出的泪水依然温热。

即便是那么多年以后，能够轻易粉碎松本乱菊坚强外表下看似坚固心墙的仍然也只有市丸银一个人。

时间如沙子般不断流逝，过去是不可触及的水域，可总有那么一些人、一些事在那么多年过去以后依旧维持着与过去相同的本质。

比如他。比如她。

比如他和她。


	2. Nobody

松本乱菊的人生是在遇见市丸银以后改变的。

那段日子——两个孩子相互依存着活下去的日子——就像是阳光下浮动的微小颗粒，温暖干燥，却被一阵突如其来的风不知被吹向了哪里。

原本灰色黯淡的生活里突然窜入了一束强劲的光，照耀至每一个阴暗的角落。无色透明的光里包含了七种颜色，看似简单却蕴藏了巨大的能量。

一如那一夜的火树银花。

那是两人相遇后的第一个夏天，流魂街上那棵标志物一样的梧桐树正开得茂盛，坚韧的错落有致的枝丫中不时传出燥热的蝉鸣，阳光穿过树叶间细小的缝隙投射在土地上，在成片的树阴里缀上星星点点的斑驳。

「乱菊，我们晚上去逛庙会吧。」依靠着健壮树干的银发少年微微低头，笑看着抱腿坐在树根边的金发少女。

「哎？」乱菊惊愕地抬起头，「可是银今天晚上不是有工作吗？」浅灰色的眸子里却透出了欣喜和期待。

「没事的。」市丸银不痛不痒地说出这句话，抬头望向西南方橙色的天空，「听说今天晚上还有烟火，乱菊想去的话我就把工作推掉。」

「我……」乱菊的手攥紧了衣角，咬了咬唇，在发出一个音节后缄默不语。

他知道她在犹豫什么。不去工作就会饿肚子，但却抑制不住想求庙会的渴望。

银的嘴角勾起轻浅的弧度，弯下腰牵起乱菊攥住衣角的手，向不断西沉的日轮走去。

「银？」

「乱菊的回答，我知道哦。」走在前面的银转过头，在夕阳下泛出一层淡淡的光晕，「为了乱菊，我饿一顿也不要紧。」

「什么为了我啊……不要一副很了解我的样子……」乱菊转过头不看他，掩不住脸颊上泛起的红晕，「还有啊，饿肚子的又不只是你还一个人！」

那一夜是松本乱菊记忆里最如梦似幻的一夜。以至于之后每一年在瀞灵庭喝酒看烟花时都会想起多年前璀璨夜空下的她与他。

在熙熙攘攘的人群里，银温热有力的手始终紧紧地抓着她纤细地手。乱菊看着眼前拉着她向前走的少年发呆，耳边行人的吵闹和嬉笑声逐渐模糊不清，灯火的光亮氤氲了她灰色的双眸，只有包裹着左手的温暖依旧真实。

「乱菊，看！」银难得大声的呼喊把她拉回了现实。

巨大的爆裂声如惊雷般炸响，黑色天幕中流光溢彩的繁盛花火，倒映在她浅灰色和他青蓝色的眼眸里。

乱菊的左手被握得发痛，她甚至可以听见手指的骨骼关节振动的声音，却分不清是谁的。她偏过头看向银，银色的头发和白皙的脸颊上不断闪现着烟花盛开陨落时的耀目光华，眼角的弧度温和浅淡，融合着昏黄的灯光显得异常温暖。

少女时代的松本乱菊第一次尝到了名为幸福的味道。甜腻温柔，伴随着阵阵酸胀和钝痛，在温热的心房里发酵成一坛醇厚香浓的美酒。

银。

再也没有人会像你一样每年春天带我去看繁花。

再也没有人会像你一样每年夏天带我去逛庙会。

再也没有人会像你一样每年秋天带我去摘柿子。

再也没有人会像你一样每年冬天带我去堆雪人。

再也没有人会像你一样，把那么多那么多的温柔留给我，足够让我在而后漫长的没有你的岁月里寂寂品味。


	3. Disappearance

乱菊梦见银离开了。

简陋的木屋外下着鹅毛大雪，屋内已入梦的少女紧锁眉头，微微启唇，如猫儿般软腻的嗓音消匿于几个胡乱的音节。

隔壁的那张坚硬狭小的床上空无一人。

乱菊从梦中惊醒，手脚冰凉，茫然地望向对面的空床板，不只是身处梦境还是现实。因为这个场景和她先前的梦并无差异。

市丸银确实如松本乱菊所梦见的那样离开了，在一个静谧的雪夜。

十番队副队长松本乱菊在日后想起那一夜时总会面带讽刺的笑容。如果没有那个梦，她怕是连他去哪里都不知道，她怕是现在也无法站在这里，无法站在在家白发小鬼队长的背后，也无法看到看到身披印有「三」的队长羽织的他如面具般陌生的笑脸。

少年时代的市丸银消失了。那个会弯起眉眼咧开嘴角亲切地唤她「乱菊」的市丸银消失了。

他从长长的回廊的那一头走来。在不见的几年里他如雨后春笋般节节拔高，但依旧白皙细瘦，宽大的死霸装和队长羽织把他的棱角衬得愈发分明。

乱菊看到那一头在阳光下泛出光辉的银发，下意识地想要喊出的名字却在看到来人地一脸戏谑后硬生生地卡在了喉咙口。

「松本副队长，日安。」

「……日安，市丸队长。」

再简单不过的问候，就如同除了工作之外再无瓜葛地同事间的一次问好般那样纯粹。但擦肩而过时乱菊有莫名的感觉，如同灼烫的花瓣绽开在心口。

在形同陌路最初的几年里，乱菊经常会想起她和银在某一年七月流火夏日将尽时的对话。

「乱菊，这个世界很残酷。我们一定要坚强。」银的表情很认真。他看向无限延展的天空，火红巨大的太阳正在西沉。

「嗯……可是我知道银会保护我的。银你自己也说过的！」

他在看到她的灿烂笑靥时表情一滞，发出一声不易察觉的叹息：「嗯，我说过的。」

「我工作的时候常常看到以前一直是一起来喝茶的两个人某一天就只剩一个人了，老板娘告诉我『没有谁可以永远陪着谁』，但是我会一直陪在银身边！」

她从回忆里溜回当下，感受到了左臂坚实的袖章和腰间沉甸甸的灰猫，惊觉自己早已不是许多年前会对着市丸银展露无邪笑颜的松本乱菊了，那时以为是必须坚守的类似承诺的「我会一直陪在银身边」如今看来也不过是镜花水月般的玩笑。

原来，在少年时代的市丸银消失的同时，少女时代的松本乱菊也消失了。

她变得高挑妩媚，发育良好的身材引来了无数男子的热切和女子的艳羡，一头橘色的大波浪卷如同春日的雏菊一般美艳清新，而一袭黑色死霸装和腰间的斩魄刀暗示了她并非只是流于外表的需要保护的温室花朵。

当年那个乖巧猫儿一样跟在少年市丸银身后、撒娇地叫着「银」的乱菊不知道被她扔到了时光的哪一个角落，被岁月的尘埃一层一层堆积湮没。

松本乱菊的专属少女的天真与甜美，因市丸银而起，也因市丸银而终。


	4. Liquor

松本乱菊喜欢酒。

不是香浓醇厚的葡萄酒，而是清酒，是入口微甜微苦而后在喉间掀起狂澜的清酒。清冽浓烈的辛辣和酸涩在喉间绽放，让她有一瞬间的解脱。

乱菊的这个喜好是在进入真央和护庭十三番后被发掘出来的，以前在流魂街她滴酒不沾——最主要的障碍是市丸银。

酒是好东西。这是乱菊第一次醉酒后的直观感受。

彼时她刚从真央毕业，只是十番队里的一个小喽啰，席官还轮不上，但早已凭着大方热情的性格结识了不少「狐朋狗友」，比如比她低几届的桧佐木修兵，再比如八番队知名的酒鬼队长京乐春水。

「松本是第一次喝酒吗？」花袍队长看着对面面色潮红的少女说道。

「是的哦……」乱菊打了个嗝，眼神迷离，「以前在流魂街的时候没什么钱喝，还总被别人管着，现在有了工资，那个人也不知道去了哪里，当然要好好地、喝一顿……」

京乐毕竟是阅历颇深且懂得人情世故地人，不会像不食人间烟火的修兵那样傻乎乎地问出「那个人是谁」这样的问题。他毕竟能看到尚年轻的乱菊眼里掩藏得并不好的落寞。

「不早了，我要回队舍了，不然小七绪又要唠叨了。」京乐晃悠悠地站起身，扶了扶斗笠，转身挥挥手，「你们也早点回去吧。」

乱菊呆愣地看着那只饱经沧桑地手在昏黄的灯光下随意晃动后轻轻垂下，看着那违和的粉色花袍在酒馆门口处消失不见，脑中萦绕的是先前那句无奈又略带笑意的话语。

曾几何时她也是这样的。在工作结束商店打烊后呗邀请去哪里玩时总是笑着说「再不回去银要担心的」，随即干脆地离开，留下身后一阵唏嘘。

酒真的是好东西啊，在清醒时从来不会乱想的东西在喝醉时便铺天盖地地袭来，神经被酒精麻痹，思绪犹如脱缰的野马在过去和现在的狭间穿梭，将她习以为常的曾经带到一无所有的当今，而这些遗落在风中的片段在这样一个夜凉如水的晚间，成为仅有的温暖。

乱菊昏昏沉沉地打盹即将睡去，在意识彻底消失之前恍惚听到了久违的关西腔。

「真是……我不在就变成这样了么……」一如既往的懒散口吻。

她跌入——或者说被拉入——一个偏凉的怀抱，周围环绕着熟悉的柿子清香，然而她已经没有气力去思考，在酒精的催眠下放任自己沉沦于这哪怕是虚妄的片刻温存里。

其实乱菊第一次醉酒的感觉并不好，第二天在十番队队舍醒来时浑身酸软，头疼欲裂，嘴巴和喉咙干涩发苦。

她不记得她是怎么回到队舍的。清醒时最后的记忆只有被来人的身影挡住的晃动灯影以及这几年里只能在梦中听到的声音。可是确实有什么发生了，她确信在那人出现的一刹那心底有什么东西破土而出，并在人界的以秒计量的时间内生长为灿烂的菊花，温和柔暖，有阳光的味道。

仿若一个悠远绵长的梦境。

乱菊伸了个懒腰，慢慢地坐起来，感受心脏掷地有声的跳动频率，嘴角勾起一抹怀旧的微笑。

酒果真是好东西啊。怪不得你当初不让我喝呢，银。


	5. Embrace

松本乱菊从真央毕业的时候，市丸银的左臂已经戴上了刻有铃兰的臂章。

那年来真央辅导魂狩的是五番队的队长和副队长。乱菊夹在同级的女生之中说说笑笑，也会在他们沉迷于五番队队长温柔和蔼的微笑时露出无奈的笑容，却在看到一头细碎的银发时笑容一滞。

她清晰地感受到了市丸银的目光，如同桎梏将她牢牢锁住，那即便是虚假的眼角弧度仍旧和多年前漫不经心的懒散弧度一样让她无所遁形。

少年和她记忆中的并无太大差别，毕竟是一年就从真央毕业的天才，而且这一点点时间在他们冗长得似乎看不到尽头的生命里留不下太深刻的痕迹。只是那个跟在高大的棕发队长身后的再不穿素色和服的少年，已经让她找不到当年的熟稔。如今的他，于她来说就像是天边一颗遥远的星辰，可望而不可及。

市丸银是一个何其残忍的人，带给松本乱菊那么多温柔得几乎要溢出水来的阳光午后，随即在一个寒冷的雪夜悄然离去，在两人之间设下一条无法横亘的鸿沟。

乱菊没有对向他的眼睛，即便身边的女生因为他瞟过来的眼神和若有若无的笑意而尖叫不已，她也依旧鼓不起足够的勇气去看向恍如隔世的市丸银。因为她害怕发现只有自己还孤独偏执地留在散漫的旧时光里，而他早已渐行渐远——即使她心知肚明。

松本乱菊再大大咧咧再不拘小节也终究有软肋，市丸银是她逃不掉的劫数，他的一颦一笑、一言一行，从始至终都牵动着她的神经，包括那一夜的拥抱。

这一天的晚上是实战演习。夜凉如水，乱菊和同组的学生走散了，一个人愣愣地站在树林里，握住灰猫的右手颤栗不止，心中却是没有半分恐惧。她感受到附近有一个灵压，陌生，却散发着丝丝在记忆中熟悉地甜香气味，一股总能让她在一瞬间平静下来地气味。

寒风呼啸着穿过树林，扑面而来，阴冷的气息让乱菊忍不住打了个哆嗦。

是一只……基力安。她咽下口水，浅灰色的眼眸在月光下映出些许恐惧。毕竟是第一次面对真正的虚，与对待平日阳光下的同伴不同，这是必须挥起斩魄刀全力斩杀的敌人。

「低……」游离若丝的声线在念出始解语的第一个字隐于风中。乱菊在看到基力安狰狞的面目后大脑一片空白，

「射杀他，神枪。」

泛着银光的白刃伴着背后清冷的声音从乱菊身边窜过，刺向她面前的基力安。在沾到它迸溅出的血前她已经被市丸银拉到了身边。

不只是过了一瞬间还是半个世纪，处于混沌状态的乱菊终于清醒过来，左手手腕的冰凉触感通过肌肤和血液传达至心脏和大脑，迫使她冷静下来。

树林里寒风依旧，却没有了先前的阴冷。

乱菊知道那是市丸银，可是她不敢抬头，她不知道要用什么样的表情面对他。被他抓住的左手紧握成拳，指甲深深嵌进肉里，指节泛白。那个她一直追寻的人就在眼前，可那熟悉的气息让她感到陌生。

「乱菊。」

被唤名字的少女浑身一震，还来不及惊愕就被拉进一个温软的怀抱。

「银——」

「为什么你还呆在这里？」

「哎？」

「不，没什么。」


	6. Subtlety

市丸银是一个让人摸不透的男人，这是瀞灵庭公认的事实。

狭长的几乎从未睁开过的双眼，如狐狸一般似笑非笑的神情，嘴角奇异的弧度让人不由想起蛇，纤细的嗓音带着旁人听不惯的关西腔，说着些耐人寻味的话语。

乱菊有时也说不清他在想些什么，被他人问起「你们不是一起长大的吗」时，她也只是讪讪地笑笑打马虎眼，委婉地表达出其实他们也没有那么熟。

事实也确实如此。除了多年前在流魂街共同度日的那段时间，不，即使是在那段时间，市丸银也似乎从来没有对她说过一句交心的话。明明是在柿子成熟的秋季相遇，他们之间却像是未赶上花期、结果稍晚、坚硬生涩的柿子一样，在相处的那么长时间里，依旧难以巧妙地触碰对方，将坚硬和生涩转化为哪怕一丝的柔软与甜美。

乱菊经常会翘班在瀞灵庭漫无目的地闲逛，总是想避开却每次都不可避免地走到三番队的门前，望向若隐若现的柿树枝干，想着他们再也回不到过去了。柿树年复一年地生长，只会提醒着是她市丸银离开她的年月在不断增加，而不会像百年前那样使她期待下一年的秋天了。

「啊啦，乱菊，有什么事吗？」蹲在围墙上的人挡住了阳光，在她的影子上投下一片阴翳。逆着光她看不清他的表情，却莫名地觉得他的身影和记忆里的少年在一瞬间重合了，望不分明地轮廓，触不可及地灵魂。

「只是路过而已，」乱菊眨了眨眼，微微点头行礼，「打扰您了，市丸队长。」不等他回复便径直向前走去。

「啊，是么，真遗憾。」乱菊走到拐角才听到身后传来一声幽幽的轻叹，通透的声音里藏着怎样的意味，她完全感受不出。

市丸银一直都是这样，传达给她最无关紧要的信息，巧妙地在她发问前就先扼杀掉所有的可能性。这是令她最不甘心的，她甚至觉得自己就像是他手里的一个柿子，一切都由他控制，自己的言行举动、喜怒哀乐在他面前无可躲藏也无处躲藏，早些年还会手忙脚乱，倒不是怕自己那点心思被他看透并拿来调侃，只是碍于自信与骄矜；时间久了也想明白了，这一遭是她自愿栽进去的，被戳穿也好，被操控也罢，都是这么多年里于她而言最熟悉的和他相处的方式。

萧瑟的秋风将她的长卷发吹起，在暖黄的夕阳下摇曳起舞。乱菊在她认为市丸银看不到的拐角处站了良久，感受不到他的灵压后犹豫着探出头，她其实知道他不会再蹲在围墙上等着她分明不会再有的回应，却还是想试着抓住他那极少会在她跟前流露出的真实。

然后她看见了，在适才市丸银站立过的围墙上，摆着两个熟透了的柿子，在无边的天空和望不到尽头的通路背景里显得孤单无边，像极了当下呆立的她和她那被夕阳拉长的影子。


	7. Sunshine

在很久以后，久到尸魂界再也没有了某只黑猫的身影并听说现世有个无良商人成天被一只黑猫挠得满脸抓痕，久到操着大阪口音的五番队队长第524次对路过的女孩子说「你长得好像我的初恋情人」尔后被一通电话炸到动身去现世修理逍遥自在的雀斑少女，久到松本乱菊引以为傲的金发被时光染成了和市丸银头发相同的银白色，久到他们都算不清自己的年岁。乱菊在某一个深秋的午后倚着已有她四倍高的柿子树，问向一旁正在晒柿子干的银：「你那时究竟是怎么活下来的？」眯着眼的男人转头看向她，眼角的细纹带着笑意，嘴角勾起意味深长的弧度：「怎么活下来的呢……那时乱菊不是哭了么，那我的目标就还没有达成，怎么可以就这么轻易死掉呢。」

似乎是预料到了这样的回答，乱菊笑着摆了摆手。这么多年，她已经习惯市丸银不同于往日沉默的直言不讳了，她还习惯了很多东西，比如突然坠入的温暖怀抱，出其不意落在颈间的吻，还有闯入视野里铺天盖地的冰蓝色。市丸银逃过生死劫后像是变了一个人，她在过往看不清的关于他的真实巨细靡遗地在她面前铺陈开来，昭示着已经顺利夺回她曾经失去的魂魄的市丸银已无须再对她隐瞒任何，如今这个微微弓着背、熟练地给柿子干翻面地男人，是再也不会留给她背影、弃她一人而去的市丸银了。

乱菊思考过小半辈子，她遇到了银到底是幸还是不幸。如果没有遇到他，她可能再几百年前就死在了流魂街上，那么遇到了他呢？她的脑海里走马灯一样地晃过了这几百年的日子，身边有他的和没有他的日子，整个人像跌入了螺旋的悖论里，这是甜蜜的负担，也是痛苦的救药。她至今都没有思考出这个问题的答案，然而她确信自己从遇到他的那一刻起，从来没有产生过「宁愿不遇到这个人」的想法。

她看向银，三日月般的眼睛常年不睁开，苍白的肌肤透着不健康，瘦削的身板像是执拗地宣誓他是个很挑食的人，外形上各种奇怪的特征会让一般人望而却步避而远之，可她能看到支撑起这些的是一个再完整不过的灵魂，是在尸魂界、在现世、在虚圈也再找不到第二个的灵魂，是她所爱的名为「市丸银」的灵魂。

柔和的阳光洒在他银色的柔顺短发上，折射出令人怀念的光辉，让她想起很多很多年很多年前，她隔着漂浮在空气中的尘埃，耗费了全身仅剩的气力抬头看见的，穿过树叶间隙直至射进她眼里的，自发光少年的温柔目光。

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。  
这篇文的85%是六年半前写的了，当时不知是由于什么样的原因断在了「Subtlety」，估计是因为写不出。其实这一段也是写得微妙，意义不明。一转眼Bleach也完结三年了，而这两个人再也没有后话了。  
现在看总觉得把乱菊写得过于受保护了，可是并不是的，这个女人也曾坚忍地握着刀架在那个男人的脖子上。不作修改了，拙劣的文辞也没有比当年好多少，甚至还不及，草草地添一笔结尾，就当是骗自己，他们直至油尽灯枯也是能够在一起的。


End file.
